LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P13/Transcript
(Carnage is seen glaring and smiling at Izuku and Shoto) Carnage: So who goes first here? Shoto:..... Izuku:..... Carnage: No response huh? Heh, I don't blame you. I would be stunned too in the presence of greatness! Izuku: Shut up. Carnage: Hm? Izuku: You took my body. You took my quirk. You hurt Uraraka. You hurt my friends. And you killed Shoto's father. You are NOT getting out of this alive Carnage. Shoto: We'll make sure of it. Carnage: Well that's not very hero like of you. Especially considering the fact that you're insulting someone that possesses more strength than the two of you combined! Izuku: Strength doesn't matter in the end Carnage. All that matters in making sure you and your Targhul are behind bars for good. Carnage: You're gonna find separating us difficult kid. We are blood brothers after all. Izuku: You sound a bit overconfident Cletus. Carnage: You dare disrespect me like that Deku?! I am Carnage! The ultimate weapon! Shoto: You're a murderer and a criminal. Carnage: Well you can blame Deku for all of this. If he didn't reject me...your father would still be alive you know? Shoto: THAT'S ENOUGH!! (Shoto stomps on the ground launching several shards of ice. Carnage jumps away. In that moment Deku is seen charging up his punch. Carnage does the same as they both throw punches which connects) Carnage: Still is as strong as ever! Izuku: You may have my quirk, but you don't know how to use like All Might! Carnage: At least I'm more proficient! (Carnage punches Izuku with his other fist, knocking him away) Carnage: Unlike me, you break your limbs at full power. I on the other hand regenerate at all times! I can always go Pure Carnage whenever I want! (Carnage goes full power as he dodges more of Shoto's attacks and kicks him away) Carnage: You two just walked into your own death traps! (Carnage stands up as his skin hardens) Carnage: And your friends are gonna be the cause of your downfall! Izuku: You might have our friends quirks, but you forget who I am. I know how each quirk works! So I know how to beat them! Carnage: Come try it then! Izuku: Shoto. You ready? Shoto: Ready. (Over with the heroes) Uraraka: Deku... Richie: Carnage isn't like any Targhul I've seen before. He's smart. Insane but smart, I'll give him that. Miles: With all those Quirks inside his body at once, he's near impossible to bring down! Uraraka: But we know those two remember? Richie: Right. Miles: I got hope in them. Momo: Me too. Mina: Me too! Eijiro: Same here! Everyone: COME ON!! WIN THIS!!! (Carnage glares at the heroes) Carnage: So you've made them rally huh? No matter... (Carnage's body covers in red lines as he prepares to charge) Carnage: IT'S TIME FOR PURE CARNAGE!!! (Carnage charges in) Izuku: Here he comes... (Carnage keeps running as he pulls his fist back) Shoto: Get ready... Miles: What the hell are they doing?! Carnage: Prepare yourself...! (Carnage jumps at the two) Carnage: BLEEEEEED!!! Izuku: NOW!! (Izuku quickly dodges to the side as Carnage misses his punch) Carnage: Huh?! (Izuku uppercuts Carnage before Shoto blasts him with fire, causing him to let out a loud shriek as he falls to the ground as the Targhul writhes in pain, exposing Cletus Kasady. Aizawa is seen getting up as he runs over to Carnage) Cletus: Poor little Todoroki. You're just not seeing the truth aren't you? Shoto: I didn't burn you anymore because I didn't want to kill you, but you're starting to talk me out of it Cletus! Cletus: See? You think...you're joking. But I know, what you won't admit to yourself. When I killed your father, you were happy, you were grateful to me weren't you? Shoto: No why would I-? Cletus: Don't even try to deny it. You hated him, you loathed him like he was the worst thing to ever happen to your life since birth. Izuku: You're insane. Cletus: And you heroes aren't? You killed an innocent teenager Deku! Izuku: You forced my hand so don't even blame me Carnage! Cletus: No matter, you heroes will learn soon enough. You can't kill Carnage, Carnage kills you. Aizawa: It's over Cletus. The moment you get up, I'll erase those Quirks you stole! Cletus: I won't be needing them! Because they're already part of him. Shoto: Who? Cletus: Carnage...! (Carnage oozes over Cletus's body, completely absorbing his mind and body as he stands up. One For All now becoming less Quirk and more a part of his body) Carnage: Now we're talking heroes! (Aizawa uses his Quirk to disable Carnage's powers, but nothing happens) Aizawa: What? Impossible! Carnage: Looks like you heroes bit off more than you could chew. Now then... (Carnage attaches a tendril to Aizawa's chest, allowing him to copy over his Quirk) Carnage: Let's make this job easier! (Izuku and Shoto charge in and attack before Carnage wipes their Quirks, stopping the attack) Shoto: What? Izuku: He's got Erasure! (Carnage punches the two in the guts, throwing them into the air as Izuku bounces off the ceiling and lands in front of the heroes) Uraraka: Deku! Miles: Are you okay? Izuku: Yeah I'm- Where's Todoroki! (Carnage is seen as he holds Shoto by his neck smiling) Carnage: Mmmmmm...Tasty. (Carnage slams Shoto into the wall) Carnage: Just a taste is all I ask. (Carnage bites down onto Shoto's arm, ripping off a chunk of flesh as he screams in pain) Izuku: NO!! (Carnage throws Shoto aside as he chews his meal) Carnage: *laughing* Oooooooh, that was hot! (Izuku is seen getting back up as he glares at Carnage who looks back smiling) Carnage: What? Did you want some too? Izuku:...... Carnage: Guess not. (Carnage turns toward Izuku as red electricity bursts from his body as he charges up Pure Carnage) Carnage: Here it is. The big one. Think you can last kid? Izuku: I'll do it...For Todoroki...For Uraraka...For Endeavor...And for me! Carnage: Then take your best shot! I'll be here waiting! (Izuku charges toward Carnage as he charges an attack) Izuku: ONE FOR ALL!! ONE MILLION PERCENT!!! (Carnage charges toward Izuku also charging an attack) Carnage: PURE CARNAGE!!! BONE SHATTERING BLAST!!! (The two close in to each other) Izuku: DELAWARE...!!! Carnage: BRAIN SPLATTERING....!!! Izuku: DETROIT....!!! Carnage: BONE CRUSHING....!!!! (The two throw their fists at each other) Both: SMASH!!!!! (An forceful explosion bursts from the two, knocking the heroes back as smoke fills the area) Richie: Holy crap...! Uraraka: Deku...Is he okay?! Miles: I can't see him! Mina: Look! (Carnage is seen through the smoke regenerating from a massive hole through his chest as he holds an unconscious Izuku by the shirt. Izuku's arm is seen broken and bruised) Carnage: There...I did it *panting* I...won..! (Carnage drops Izuku to the floor as he regenerates completely) Uraraka: DEKU!! Richie: No! Carnage: Oh shut your goddamn mouths! He asked for this fair and square! Yet what could be expected from a hu-! (All Might is seen as he punches Carnage in the spine from behind, catching him off guard) Carnage: What...?! All Might: You might have beaten young Midoriya! But now you face a REAL Pro! Carnage: THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIGHT BETWEEN US!!! All Might: Villains don't play by the rules Carnage! Carnage: Well then, you won't be surprised by what I do next! (Carnage charges up One For All one last time) Carnage: If this is how the battle ends, then may this be the final charge of my attack! The final blow from Pure Carnage! After that, I'LL TEAR YOU SHREDS WITH MY OWN CLAWS!!! All Might: *Eyes glow* Even with your regenerative capabilities, you will NOT survive this!! (Carnage glares forward as his face peels back) Cletus: Neither will you... (All Might and Cletus glare at each other before All Might punches Carnage back a bit as his face returns) Carnage: You...first. Or are you still mad about me beating the hell out of your student? All Might: If you insist. (All Might charges toward Carnage and throws a punch which Carnage easily catches as he smirks) Carnage: Awwww...Too bad you know? All Might: You thought I didn't plan that? Carnage: Hm? What do you mean, you want to die? (Carnage punches All Might back) Carnage: Draw your next pathetic attack out so I can end this one All Might. All Might: My power has no pathetic moves Carnage! But I did give you a litte gift...In the form of that! (Carnage finds an activated sonic disk on his body) Carnage: Ah! What the-?! (The disk fills Carnage's body with sonic pulses, causing his to writhe and scream in pain before he separates from Kasady and flies toward the heroes where he's put into a container and locked inside) Cletus: NO!! MY SALVATION!! (Aizawa suddenly jumps onto Cletus and handcuffs him) Aizawa: It's over Kasady. Time to accept it. Cletus: You...You goddamn heroes! This isn't the end of this! (A group of SWAT officers show up and escort Cletus into an armored truck before carrying Carnage out in a box into a van sent from The Raft. The vans then drive off as the other Defenders show up) Alex: Holy crap! Kiro: What the hell happened here? Miles: Carnage happened. Alex: Yeah I can see that. (Ian looks around at all the damage before he looks down at his hands) Ian: Maybe now would be a good time to try it? (Richie is seen carrying Jiro out of the building as the heroes rush over) Alex: Oh god! Erin: The hell happened to you? Richie: Carnage cut himself free obviously. (Ian then nods his head as he looks at his hand again) Ian: So it is time huh? Kiro: Bro? Ian: Looks like my ultimate ability will come in handy here. (Kiro looks confused before Ian puts his hand on the ground as it charges with yellow energy. The energy then releases as a shockwave that fires out across U.A and the heroes, healing everyone's wounds, repairing all the damage and even returning Endeavor to life) Endeavor: Huh? What the heck just happened...? Alex: Whoa. Jiro: Hey! My earphone jacks! Richie: They're back! Miles: Holy crap, it's like Carnage was never even here! Alex: Incredible! (Ian looks around as Kiro looks on stunned) Kiro: What was that Ian...? Ian: Bro, you know I was always more advanced in healing than you. Kiro: Yeah but...Repairing structural damage? Ian: Maybe I know more than you think. (Shoto is seen getting up slowly as he sees his bite wound has healed) Shoto: Huh? (Richie walks up and helps Shoto up) Richie: You okay? Shoto: Yeah, I'm fine. Richie: Well that's good. Shoto: Is Carnage gone? Richie: Off to prison he goes Shoto. Shoto: What about the others? Richie: They're fine. (Richie sees Miles and Izuku as Aizawa is seen talking to them) Richie: For the most part... Miles: So sorry about that sir, but we had to help her! Aizawa: You two were still late though. Miles: But wouldn't you rather have one of your students not get torn to shreds than letting nothing happen at all to stop it? Aizawa: Just make sure you get to class on time next time Morales. That is all. (Aizawa walks off as Miles looks confused) Miles: What?! Izuku: Yeah that's Mr. Aizawa for you Miles. Miles: This place is so confusing. Izuku: Well at least Carnage is out of the picture. Miles: Oh yeah, you owe me for helping you out back there. Izuku: Huh? Miles: Hey, at least I got a good story for Biology class! (Miles walks off as Izuku looks confused as Richie walks up) Izuku: How did you guys even save me? Richie: Yeah...We had to get a bit...invasive to help you. Izuku: You did what?! Richie: Yeah. Aizawa: Ah, Mr. Adams. (Aizawa walks back over to Richie and Izuku) Richie: Uh, yeah? Aizawa: I've heard a lot about you recently Adams. I hear your sister's quite the rage over back home. Richie: You know it sir! Aizawa: Tell me, do you go to school anywhere around here? Richie: Um, no not really. I had to pull out of The Academy when I went home. Aizawa: Well, how'd you like a spot here? Richie: Are you serious? Aizawa: You showed real courage out there today Richie. I'd hate to see it go to waste. Izuku: Wow, he's actually complimenting you. Richie: I know. Aizawa: You WILL have to complete a small test first though. Richie: Huh? Aizawa: A fight between you and a Pro Hero is all. Richie: Really? Huh, I thought it would be much harder than that. Aizawa: Depending on the hero you get, the difficulty will change. But if you pass, you're in with Mr. Morales. Richie: Alright! I won't let you down man! (Aizawa nods before walking off) Izuku: I think he almost complimented you there man! Richie: I've never seen him be that chill with any of us before. Izuku: But that's awesome man! You, Miles and the rest of us all together! Richie: I know right? (Charlie goes up and hugs Richie) Charlie: Nice one man! Richie: Oh Charlie...You're here. Christine: He's not the only one. (Christine walks up and also hugs Richie who hugs back) Richie: So, what'd you think about that? Christine: I think you did good out there bro. Charlie: Nice job saving Uravity Richie! Richie: Well I didn't do it alone. (Richie looks over at Izuku) Richie: Had a bit of help from the team. Izuku: You know it Richie! Charlie: Just a shame I missed all the fun though. Richie: I don't think you'd want to be there Charlie, you really wouldn't have stood a chance. Charlie: What did you just say...? Richie: Oh uhh I didn't mean anything by it Charlie! I was just saying that- Charlie: Are you calling me weak? (Charlie proceeds to bond with Richie as he tries to stop him) Richie: No man I swear! I was just being honest! Christine: Oh you've done it now bro. Richie: Help me Christine! Pull him off! Charlie: I think you should learn by now Richie, once I'm bonded I practically become super glue remember? Richie: It wasn't an insult Charlie! (Alex grabs Charlie with his powers as he pulls him out by his head) Alex: Charlie. Charlie: Heeeey... Alex: I told you to hold back on the mental trauma. Charlie: Hey it was just a prank Alex! (Alex pulls Charlie free) Richie: Oh thank god. Alex: Well, we should head back to school guys. Richie: And I should head back home as well. Charlie: Hey, I'll come with you too buddy. Richie: Oh Charlie you really- Charlie: Oh but I do! It could be our chance to...bond you know? Richie:..... Charlie: It'll be fine man! Though what happens to you back home is a different story. Erin: Try not to hurt him Charlie. Charlie: I won't! Richie: I'm gonna regret this... Charlie: No you won't. I promise you and me will end up being BFFS! Miles: Try not to mentally scar him too much Charlie! Charlie: I won't man! Yet... (Richie and Charlie walk away as Richie turns to look at Izuku and Miles as Miles gives Richie a thumbs up) Richie: And this is where my downfall begins. (Richie and Charlie walk off) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts